


Difference in Opinion

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Bernie's return from Kiev is full of changes for everyone.





	

Bernie knew that she had to head back to Holby as soon as she could after she read Serena’s email, but there was one big looming thing stopping her from doing that and that was what had happened the week before when she was attacked on her way to the flat that the hospital had rented for her. She was physically unharmed, but she could still feel the man’s hands on her body and in her mind when everything had gone quiet she could vividly remember the how it felt when he ripped her trousers and pants off. She could remember the feeling of him spending himself inside her and how a policeman had wrestled the man away from her and how she had been examined by the hospital staff. There was something to be said for the efficiency of the Ukrainian justice system by the next evening the man had been sentenced to life without parole. Now all Bernie had to do was muster up the courage to either reply to Serena or get on the next flight to London. Bernie decided that going straight to Serena was the best choice for her at the time.

 

Bernie arrived in Holby City with her suitcase in hand. She knew that she probably should have called first, but showing up would show Serena that she loved her, hopefully. The walk into AAU was filled with stares and whispers.

“Ms. Wolfe!” Morven said reaching out to hug her.

“Hello, Morven.” Bernie replied hugging the young doctor. “Have you seen Ms. Campbell?”

“Yes, she’s in her office.”

“Thanks.” Bernie turned to walk to the office. She took one last deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” came Serena’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Hello, Serena.” Bernie greeted her, closing the door behind her.

“Bernie,” Serena breathed, standing from her desk and moving towards Bernie.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to reply to your . . .”

Serena’s mouth collided with Bernie’s stopping her from finishing her apology. Bernie responded by pressing into Serena, her hands twining into the brunette’s hair.

Serena pulled back, looking into Bernie’s eyes. “Never leave me.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Bernie replied, kissing down Serena’s neck.

“I’m off in ten minutes. I think I can sneak out early. We can go to my house and have fish and chips with Jason.” Serena said, taking a hold of Bernie’s suitcase.

“Okay.” Bernie agreed.

 

“Jason, I’m home.” Serena called into the house.

“Hello, Doctor Bernie.” he greeted, taking the fish and chips from his aunt.

“Hello, Jason. Is it alright if I stay for dinner?” Bernie asked, taking care to make sure that she wouldn’t be destroying his schedule.

“Are you and Auntie Serena girlfriends now?” he asked, eating one of his chips.

“Yes we are.” she replied, putting an arm around Serena.

“Are you going to stay here or go back to your flat?” he asked.

“She’s going to be staying here.” Serena told him, pulling two wine glasses out from a cabinet.

“We’re going to be a family.” Bernie told him, pulling Serena into a hug and gently kissing her lips.


End file.
